Peace of Mind
by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: Short pieces on the Gotei 13 captains and what they think of their lieutenants; dreams, longing, unrest, dedication, hatred, and undeniable loyalty. Next chapter: Sui-Feng
1. 2nd Division

_**2**__**nd**__** Division: **_

_**Taicho: Sui-Feng**_

_**Fukutaicho: Omaeda Marechiyo**_

* * *

'That buffoon!' I thought angrily as I stomped down the corridor of my Division. 'Just what the hell was he _thinking_? When I told him to deliver those reports I meant _right now_! Now I have Yamamoto-soutaicho scolding me for slacking off in my work when it's _all_ _his fault!'_

I barged into my office, slamming the door as I entered. The Shinigami's working at their stations jumped. Their eyes widened as I glared at all of them. I didn't care. I was pissed.

'Where's Omaeda?' I boomed menacingly, hands on my hips. Everyone glanced at each other in fear and wonderment. I tapped my foot impatiently. 'I _said,_ _where the hell is Omaeda?'_

One of them pointed at my office. My eyes narrowed. _Really_, he was in _there_? No doubt trying to find a stash of food or something, the idiotic peabrain! Well, he should've thought better than to go to _my_ office after his ridiculous blunder! Why the hell did I pick him as my fukutaicho I will _never_ understand! I have half a mind to write his dismissal from my Division the minute I walk into my office!

'Omaeda!' I screeched as I entered. The large man jumped around in shock, his back pressed against my desk in fear once he saw me. He better be scared. I was going to let hell loose in three seconds.

'Do you _know_ what you've just done, you big oaf!' I snapped and jabbed a finger into his belly, my anger scattering into my reiatsu and pressing down on him.

So even though I'm poking him in the belly, my reiatsu was spiking him like hundreds of knives. He gasped as his legs shook from supporting himself.

'Yamamoto-soutaicho is _furious_ with me!' I continued to rile, my scowl getting deeper. 'The reports you had to deliver were of the _utmost_ importance and _you_, having _no sense_ of responsibility, left them who knows where and now nobody can locate them _anywhere_! Those were _important_ documents, Omaeda! Do you have _any idea_ how you've caused a panic to spread across the Gotei? And do you know who's fault it is? MINE! Not yours, not anyone else's, MINE! Do you want to know _why_? Because _you_ are from _my_ Division and any problems that arise from _my_ Division will unceremoniously be blamed on _me_! Do you _understand _what I am saying to you? Your_constant_ blundering is going to cost me my captaincy!'

I had plenty more to rant about. In fact, I could go on and on about how Omaeda had been causing me nothing but problems since he came into this Division!

From Day One, he had been slacking off; eating, drinking, joking, putting off work. But small-minded little me bore it patiently. Omaeda maybe a lazy idiot but he had connections that always benefited my Stealth Force who needed the extra information when tracing certain groups and individuals. However, there was a _limit_ to how much I could take from an idiot. And _especially_ an idiotic moron like Omaeda.

I breathed heavily, my hands clenched into fists, reiatsu now pulsing in every direction. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone outside my office was cowering from my leaked spiritual pressure. They also must be feeling sorry for Omaeda. Well, I wasn't.

'Get out of my office,' I seethed and pointed to the door. 'I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day. In fact, go out and _find_ those documents! _Do not_ come back until you've found them! You hear me?'

All this time, his body had been shaking like leaf. When I commanded him just now, he jumped about a foot in the air before nodding fervently.

'H-Hai!' he stammered and scrambled out, shutting the door in the process.

I sighed and rubbed my face with a hand. Ugh, I don't know _what_ I'm going to do about him! He's going to give me a headache by the end of the week! Perhaps it's best I write that slip right now. Also, send out an application for potential fukutaichos. Enough's enough. There's only so much I can take.

Something sitting on my desk caught my eye. I looked up and my jaw dropped.

It was a gift basket. The basket was a woven one, the strips of wood threading in and out symmetrically while also weaving in little daffodils. Inside the basket was a little bear with chocolate-colored fur and was perched on a mountain of sweets and goodies. There was even a packet of fish crackers. The good quality kind. Not those silly packets you get from Rukongai but the expensive ones from refined eatery places.

There was a note on top. Out of curiosity, I stalked closer. The writing was crude and I immediately recognized it as Omaeda's.

_Happy Birthday, taicho! Thank you for having faith in me and giving me a chance as your fukutaicho! I know I'm not the best but I hope one day, I can make you proud! Your fukutaicho, Omaeda Marechiyo_

'Idiotic moron,' I sniffed as I folded the paper and placed it next to the goodie basket. I tapped a finger on the table.

After a moment's pause, I reached over and pulled out a toffee. I popped it into my mouth after unwrapping it. I swirled it around in my mouth a bit. Caramel. With a chocolate nougat by the taste of it. Sweet.

Perhaps I can let him hang on for a bit. If he can find those documents. I might be generous enough and just give him a punishment instead to compensate.

Setting the basket to one side, I swished around my desk to take my place at my seat. I glanced at the goodies from the corner of my eye.

Really, idiotic to the core, that Omaeda. My birthday isn't till next month.


	2. 3rd Division

**YES I know the last thing I need to do is start another story but this one is only going to have 13 chapters. Basically each chapter focuses on the thoughts of each captain and what they think of their lieutenant. They aren't going to be long and I don't think I'll be doing them in numerical order. Just whenever inspiration strikes I'll write. Like right now, I sat down and wrote the thoughts of Ichimaru Gin. The others will follow. And if this is popular, I might just do one on the lieutenants and what they think of _their _captains. **

**I don't think this is yaoi. Or yuri. OR hentai. Guess it's a little shonen-ai because it _hints_ at malexmale relationships. I just want these to be short emotional pieces. They will be in the POV of each captain. So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, here's Ichimaru Gin!**

* * *

_**3****rd**** Division**_

_**Taicho-Ichimaru Gin**_

_**Fukutaicho-Kira Izuru**_

* * *

Sweet Kira.

Pretty Kira.

Gentle Kira.

I liked his hair. So soft and natural. I actually thought he wasn't a natural blonde. But then I saw his roots and he let me touch them. Well, he didn't _let_ me. I just went ahead and touched them. Like I was right now.

'Taicho, I have to finish these papers and you are distracting me,' Kira sighed as I ran my hand through his soft, soft, tresses.

I was seated next to him, watching him as he signed and checked paper after paper. He held the pen rather delicately. Like a flower he was afraid to break the stem of. And his writing was so elegant and neat. It flowed like a river. I liked to watch him while he worked, like I was hoping to find a mistake one day. Any mistake. A smudge. A dot. A badly phrased word. A misspelling. Anything.

'But I don' wanna, Izuru-chan,' I teased, breathing delicately on his bare neck. It flushed a delicious pink.

I knew I agitated him being so close. He hated being so close to someone. He liked to keep a distance. If anyone dared come any closer, he'd flick an angry glance and they'd back off. My Kira could be _very_ scary when he wanted to be.

But not to me. Oh, no. He'd _never_ show that side to me. I was his taicho. He had to respect me and my eccentric habits. And that's why it was so much fun to tease and toy with him. His loyalty was like a chain. I tugged the ends and he had no choice but to follow, even though he had the power to break it and run far, far away from me.

'I can't concentrate then, taicho,' he muttered, keeping his eyes focused on his work. I smirked. How cute.

'But I'm boorrredd,' I drawled and this time wrapped my arms around him, pressing my body closer to him. He stiffened slightly. I giggled lightly and rested my chin on his tense shoulder. 'Entertain me.'

I think he forgot how to breathe. His body was so still. Then, he slowly exhaled, his hair falling to hide his face from me. He gathered a sheaf of paper in one hand and lifted it up right in my face.

'Here are some papers,' he said, his voice quivering slightly. How brave. 'I've already marked them and all you need to do is look over them.'

I scoffed and stood up while snatching the papers from his hand. I ruffled his hair playfully.

'You're no fun,' I chided and swept off to my desk across the room.

Work, work, work. That boy needed to get out and have some fun.

I flicked through the papers. I wanted to vomit. This was just _so_ boring. I'd rather do something else. Something _fun_ with my pretty little Kira.

I smirked at that thought.

'Ichimaru-taicho!' a messenger appeared at my door, letter in hand. 'Message from Aizen-taicho!'

I sighed in relief. _Finally_! Something interesting! He was probably planning a trip to Hueco Mundo! What fun I'll have messing with the little Espada's heads! Grimmjow was the most fun! He'd fall into my traps so easily because of his short temper!

I had to hold in my excitement otherwise I would have broken out into a fit of giggles.

'I'll be right there,' I said calmly. The messenger nodded and disappeared.

I got up, dusting my hakama.

'Stay busy, Izuru-chan!' I said playfully. He simply nodded and pulled out another paper from the unfinished stack.

I scrunched my nose. That boy would listen to me even if I told him to jump off a cliff. Or maybe even follow me to Hueco Mundo.

Now _there's_ a thought! But that dreary place just wouldn't do for my little Kira. He already looked so lonely and sad. Hueco Mundo would just _ruin_ his mood. Best I left him here.

Oh, but if I asked him. If I asked would he oblige? Would he come because he simply _loved_ his dear taicho?

I grinned, watching Kira get up from his perch, a stack of papers in hand. I sneaked up behind him just as he turned around. My sudden appearance made him jump, making him drop the enormous sheaf of papers. They scattered everywhere; he'll need to clean that up.

'Izuru-chan, I have a question,' I purred, my hand finding its way in his hair once more. Mmmm, soft. 'If I were to leave the Seireitei would you follow me?'

'T-Taicho?' he stammered in confusion, unaware of my hand now combing his hair back so I could see both his pretty blue eyes.

'Would you, Kira Izuru, fukutaicho of the 3rd Division, be willing to abandon your post and your status to go looking for me, Ichimaru Gin, your taicho of the 3rd Division? It's a simple question really. Yes or no. No or yes. Isn't that right, Izuru-chan?'

He licked his lower lip. I watched in anticipation. What's it going to be, little Kira? Sweet Kira. Pretty Kira. Gentle Kira.

'My…' he said softly. He lowered his eyes, breathed slowly, and continued, talking to the ground this time. 'My duty lies with the Gotei 13 first, Ichimaru-taicho. If anything were to happen to you I'm sure the Gotei would do everything in their power to find you. And I would try my best to uphold the 3rd Division, with respect to your ways, until you returned.'

I tilted my head as I looked at him. Then, I sighed and patted his head, letting his hair fall forward. I began to walk away. Aizen was waiting.

'T-Taicho?' he called uncertainly. I gave him the benefit of the doubt and paused. 'Why…why did you ask such a question?'

'Oh, vanity, Izuru-chan, vanity,' I said airily. I grinned sassily at him. 'I just wanted to know how far your chain could stretch before you left me.'

He flinched at my remark. He rubbed his arm. The one with his lieutenant badge tied there.

'Was my answer…what you hoped for?' he murmured. I tapped my chin in mock thought.

'Nope!' I said cheerfully. 'But I'm glad!'

He looked up in surprise just as I left.

'You'll understand, my little Kira,' I thought cheerily as I flash-stepped from roof to roof. 'You'll understand soon enough.'


	3. 9th Division

_**9****th**** Division: **_

_**Taicho: Tosen Kaname**_

_**Fukutaicho: Hisagi Shuuhei**_

* * *

Heavy footsteps. But with a certain, calculated rhythm. Steady, certain, dependable, predictable. At least, that's what it gave off.

'Leave the papers on this side, Hisagi,' I said calmly, indicating with one hand while the other signed a document.

I knew he was smiling. His tone was light as he spoke. I heard the thud of papers falling to my left.

'You always seem to know it's me,' he said, taking a step or two back. His steps were light now. Energetic. Bouncy. He was always so eager to do anything I ordered. A good fukutaicho. A fine one at that. I could not have asked for a better counterpart to share the duties of leading the 9th Division.

'You have a certain air about you,' I answered crisply. 'Your footsteps are predictable; you give off a scent of mint soap and fresh tree bark; your breaths are short but leisurely; overall, Hisagi, I can tell if you are arriving in the span of three seconds.'

There was a stretch of silence. I could tell he was flushing because his feet were shuffling like he was uncomfortable.

'Is there…' he said slowly, 'is there anything else you would like me to do, taicho?'

'No, that will be all, Hisagi.'

The air swished as he bowed, another whoosh as he turned, and a few more whips of the air as he began to walk away. I paused in writing.

'Hisagi Shuuhei,' I called out clearly. I hoped I wouldn't hesitate in my request, despite how absurd it sounded. His feet stopped moving. 'Would it be too much to ask if you let me 'see' what you look like?'

I heard a small noise that I had never heard him make before. It sounded like he wanted to say something but whatever it was got caught in his throat. This was the first time I was asking him for something like this. So I was not insulted by his hesitation.

Perhaps some 30 seconds passed before he began to walk towards me. I felt his body heat close by.

I turned to face him, reaching out a hand. I felt his on mine as he guided my hand to his face. His hands were dry but smooth. A little calloused from always practicing with his zanpaktou when nobody was around. His face though…it was different.

It was soft. I could tell he had a well-shaped jaw (dare I say perfect?) and his nose was straight and elegant. People probably envied a nose like his.

I frowned as I felt strange jagged bumps on his left side. They marred that skin so horribly I almost wanted to mar the one who did it to him.

'I had a run-in with a Hollow,' he murmured, 'when I was still in the Academy. I kept it as a reminder to never let my guard down. And how I, too, can make mistakes.'

I nodded, my hand travelling up those marks till I brushed the softness of his hair. They were spiked heavily and all over. I was mildly surprised when I realized it barely swept the nape of his neck. Perhaps I always assumed he liked to keep it long. But I suppose this length suited his persona: a rebel but one who respected the laws and obedient towards his superiors.

I raised an eyebrow as my hand trailed to his right side. He had tattoos. Two of them. One was fairly ordinary; a straight tape of raised ink going over the bridge of his nose and disappearing across his right side into his tangle of hair (I wonder what was the color of his hair was? Black? Red? Blonde? For some reason, he struck me as a dark-haired boy. Blonde just didn't seem to suit his personality).

It was the tattoo under that one that piqued my interest. Two numbers that seemed to mirror each other into a rather…promiscuous number.

I felt his lips curl into a smirk. I tutted.

'I didn't expect you to have tattoos,' I said curtly and withdrew my hand. I heard the rustle of fabric. Perhaps he crossed his arms or folded them behind his back.

'Does that ruin your image of me by any chance, taicho?' he asked, almost challenging but wary. He didn't want to insult me. I wasn't.

'No,' I answered simply. He waited. He knew what I wanted to ask. But I wouldn't.

'A taicho from the Gotei 13 saved my life when I was a boy,' he exclaimed. 'He had the same tattoo on his mid-drift. It was because of him I wanted to become a Shinigami and help protect people. And as a reminder, I decided to have that number tattooed on so that I would never forget my goal.'

My hand tightened around my pen.

'It seems you like to mark your body for reminders instead of storing them in your mind, Hisagi,' I replied shortly, back to signing a paper. 'I would advise getting a notebook. It will help you stay organized as well.'

He chuckled. It was rough but light, emanating deep from his throat. I wonder how he looked when he laughed. Perhaps I'll ask him to let me 'see' next time.

'We all have our ways, taicho,' he said politely. There was the whisper of fabric as he bowed again. 'I'll be taking my leave now.'

I inclined my head in acknowledgement. I had much work and did not want to be distracted any further. I heard his footsteps get softer. Then, they stopped altogether. There was an odd scratching, like someone was picking at wood, perhaps the doorframe. I paused in running my hand over a document written in Braille. Was Hisagi still here?

'Is something the matter, Hisagi?' I asked patiently. Really, he shouldn't be dawdling. There was much work to be done by him as well.

'I was wondering, taicho,' he murmured. His voice was lilting, like he didn't want to ask but at the same time, he did. 'And I do not mean to be rude in any way but, say if you could get your sight back, is there anything in particular that you would like to see?'

'I do not want to get sentimental, Hisagi,' I sighed.

'It is not a sentimental question, taicho. I am speaking on the basis of possibilities and questioning one's curiosity of the world. Specifically yours, taicho.'

I raised an eyebrow and put my pen down. Should I dare pour out my dearest fantasies to a mere boy? Hisagi Shuuhei is certainly a good hundred years younger than me. I wonder if he could truly understand a blind man's desire to not crave seeing beauty but rather the simple things that mean the world to them.

'I don't think there is a thing I wouldn't want to see, Hisagi,' I murmured. 'I would love to see the green grass in the fields, the flowers blooming in the Kuchiki residence, the sweets Yachiru gushes about, the bright faces of the Academy students, Komamura's calming figure…is there anything else, Hisagi?'

'No, taicho. But thank you for sharing.' He exhaled a short breath, like he was laughing a little, before he left.

He was just a child. He couldn't understand my whims. Hence I let it go. What I really want to see, he couldn't understand. He just couldn't.

Because the one thing I truly wish to see is the smiling face of my fukutaicho.


	4. 12th Division

_**12th**__** Division:**_

_**Taicho: Kurotsuchi **__**Mayuri**_

_**Fukutaicho: Kurotsuchi Nemu**_

* * *

'Calculate the mass…1/4 milligram of hydrogen peroxide…intestines of the Ignominious Hollow…'

'Taicho…'

My train of thought immediately tapered off. I blinked in shock. Then, I scowled, rage building up inside me. I stood up abruptly from my supercomputer, slamming my hands down loudly on the ledge so that it echoed in my laboratory.

'Damn it, Nemu!' I shrieked, turning to give the wretched girl a livid look. She barely flinched. 'How many times have I told you _not_ to disturb me when I am in the middle of research? Now I have to start all over again and it is all your fault!'

I could see the spit flying out of my mouth but I was beyond caring. I was on the brink of solving the ageless fable of how Gillians reproduce and that dratted girl just shunpo'ed into the room! Of all the preposterous things she does, she has yet to understand how her presence is unbearable when not needed! To put it in more base terms, she doesn't know when to _fuck off_.

She bowed deeply. I breathed deeply, trying to keep my cool. This had better be _good_. Otherwise I had half a mind to reprogram her.

'I apologize for interrupting, taicho,' she murmured softly, 'but I was in the Human World as you had requested me to find samples and I saw the most unusual thing. I tried to conduct my own research on it but I was still unable to comprehend. I was hoping you could throw some light on it for me. If you wish.'

I grumbled something about interruption though I wanted to puff my chest out in pride. At least that girl knew how my knowledge was incomparable to anyone in the Seireitei and my data on just about anything was enviable. Except that bastard Urahara. Kami, I just wish I could blast him into oblivion. One of these days…

'Well, what is it?' I demanded sharply, still pissed off.

'I wanted to know the importance of Father's Day.'

I blanched, speechless for 2.3 minutes.

It wasn't like I didn't know what Father's Day was. It was information I regretted knowing because of how useless and pointless it was. What an idiotic holiday! You _celebrate_ a day for someone who probably fucked your mom in the back of a human transport vehicle and then left her to raise her child on her own. Honestly, the rate of single mothers in the Human World was ridiculous. Fathers are the most useless and unimportant characters in the development of human evolution. Women are becoming so capable that it wouldn't surprise me if they just stood up and decided to conduct the world order themselves. If you ask me, it would be more organized if they did. I'll leave that experiment for another day.

'Importance of Father's Day?' I repeated, recollecting myself and folding my hands behind my back. 'You want to know the importance of Father's Day? Well, how much information did you gather on it?'

'It is difficult to compose,' she remarked, placing her index fingers on the sides of her temple, probably running through the gigabyte memory chip I had implanted in her head when I made her. She can hold up to a century's worth of information in there. Just ask her to recite "War and Peace". In Greek. I insist. 'But according to the information I collected, it's the day you shower the one who impregnated the womb with you with gifts. It ranges from the simplest present like a card to something as cholesterol-enriched as chocolates.'

Not bad. It was the gist of the impudent holiday.

'That is all fair and a bookish definition,' I exclaimed methodically. Then I jeered mockingly. 'But it leaves a vacuum on its _imbecility._'

She cocked her head to one side.

'Imbecility?' she queried. I nodded seriously.

'Humans are measly and flippant creatures,' I sighed. 'Indulging in frivolous activities because they have nothing else to do in life. They will spend and spend on impractical, _fake _drivel to give to one another when they could be using that money for _so_ much more! They can save their crumbling planet and society but because of their oblivious nature, they will forever destroy their path to success. Father's Day…' I leaned forward and sneered at my docile fukitaicho, '…is nothing but an excuse to gain a profit and console those who are not worthy of consolation. And that. Is. _All_.'

She looked up at me, a blank stare in place. I was not perturbed. I had wired her to always remain impassive, even to my most maniacal of demands.

'I understand,' she finally answered. Then, she slid her hands into her obi from the back to draw out a small vial. I frowned, wondering what the hell it was. When I finally got a good look, my eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

'Where did you get that?' I demanded, wrenching the vial from her hand to inspect the pink tubes writhing inside. No, they were genuine. And every scientist's _gem _for research.

'After I finished my analysis on Father's Day, I was intrigued to try an experiment on it,' she answered quietly, folding her hands in front of her. 'I had observed a family celebrating it. A boy had given his father a gift and in return, the father had showered him with affection and appreciation. I wanted to experience it firsthand so I went to Hueco Mundo and found the intestines of the Ignominious Hollow which you were so adamant on possessing.'

My synthetic eyebrows furrowed, my brain wracking for the perfect, calculated answer while battling this odd feeling welling up inside me. For the first time, I was at a loss of any scientific explanation for something and that being what I was struggling to subdue inside myself.

I coughed loudly, tucking the precious vial inside my coat.

'Well, excellent of you for carrying out a lone procedure, Nemu,' I mused condescendingly. 'But I hope you learned that expectancy can cause disappointment. Remember that.'

'I will,' she answered primly, without even a word of protest. She bowed once more. 'I apologize once more for bothering you, taicho.'

My insides screamed at me as she prepared to depart. I gave an aggravated sign, finally keeling to my wicked demons.

'Nemu,' I called out clearly.

'Yes, taicho?'

'Thank you. You have made my work less of a burden today. I appreciate that.'

A long, drawn out pause. She wasn't making this any better.

I gnashed my teeth viciously, waiting for the sound of whipping air to indicate she had shunpo'ed away.

'I was created to meet your every whim, taicho. I am glad to fulfill my role any way possible,' she finally uttered. The air whipped behind me. She was gone.

'Damn that girl,' I swore under my breath. My gaze lingered on the data trailing on the blue monitor, my hand caressing the vial securely hidden in my coat.

I need to reprogram her. She's still too stiff.


	5. Announcement

**I'd planned on updating a few stories over the weekend but in light of the shooting in Connecticut I'll hold off the stories for now. I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter but when I heard the news of the incident I almost cried. I couldn't help empathizing with the parents and people affected by it; what if that was your child? What if that was your mother? It was just...it is just amazing to think that such heartless people can exist...**

**I'm sorry for going all emotional. I hope I can convey my thoughts as best as I can in these lines because I can be bad at expressing myself sometimes especially when I'm upset. **

**Life is so precious and life with family is just priceless. I'm a thousand miles away from my sisters and my parents but I always try to tell them how much I love them and always think about them. So just take out time to tell your parents, your siblings, your boyfriend, your girlfriend, and anyone you remotely care about that you love them. Trust me, those words can make someone's day and make them smile :)**

**Next time, this will be a chapter. Promise. **

**And if you think no ones loves you or something, well, I do. Don't know who you are but you have my love. *hug***


	6. 6th Division

**I abandon no story! I'm back and ready to complete this! Here we go everyone!:D**

_**6th Division:**_

_**Taicho: Kuchiki Byakuya**_

_**Fukutaicho: Abarai Renji**_

'Taicho.'

I slipped my pen back into its holder, taking my time to shuffle my paper in a neat pile before setting it aside. I finally lifted my gaze to my fukutaicho.

_Are my hands folded properly on the table?_

I lifted my hands to place them on top of each other.

'What is it, Abarai-fukutaicho?' I replied stiffly. Without missing a beat, he lowered himself on his knees to bow before my desk.

'Please, taicho,' he murmured. 'Spar with me.'

I arched a brow.

_Really? Now of all times? _

Actually, I had been dying to leave this stuffy room. My body was so sore from sitting all day I think I might have aged a couple hundred years in the past half hour. So more than anything, I wanted to leap out of my chair and drag Renji out for a good, lengthy sparring match.

_Abarai-fukutaicho. You are to call him Abarai-fukutaicho. A Kuchiki does not get too friendly with a subordinate._

I sighed.

'Very well,' I exclaimed, gracefully departing from my seat. 'I will fight you.'

_Are my robes scrunched up in the back?_

I quickly straightened it out while my fukutaicho bounced energetically to his feet. I could almost sense a skip in his steps as he followed behind me to my private sparring field. Really, Renji could be quite childish at times.

_Abarai-fukutaicho._

'We must make this quick,' I remarked, gliding to one side of the training ground. 'I have important meetings to attend to.'

I didn't actually. I just wanted to hurry home and have those delicious manju's that were made this morning. I could smell them all the way to my room.

_A Kuchiki does not indulge in petty sweets. You will dine on good meats and vegetables and down it all with the good tea exported just last night. Never forget that you are-_

'-a Kuchiki,' I murmured bitterly.

'Taicho?' Renji said in confusion. Ah, he heard me. He quickly lowered his gaze when I stared straight at him. He cannot stand my stare. It unnerved him. And vexed me.

'Are you going to stand there all day looking like a bumbling idiot, Abarai-fukutaicho?' I said coldly. I drew out Senbonzakura. 'I do not stand dilly-dallying.'

'Yes, taicho!' the redhead stuttered, finally pulling out his Zabimaru as he faced me. And then he attacked.

Although I was sparring, and I had to keep my mind focused on the battle at hand, I could not help but let my mind wander. But that was only because Renji had become so predictable I could fight him in my sleep. And that angered me.

If I could predict my fukutaicho's moves, then that meant he wasn't strong enough. I was a taicho. A Kuchiki but I was made a taicho for my abilities. And my Division reflected the kind of person I was. If my fukutaicho was weak, then what did that say about me? If Renji could be defeated so easily, then how can he ever hope to protect his pride and Division?

_Abarai-fukutaicho._

That was not to say that he was an unskilled warrior. He was a fighter. He grew up on the streets of Rukongai, fighting and striving in order to survive. He was a ruffian, a street rat. And yet it was a street rat that applied for the Shinigami Academy Entrance Exam; a street rat that was accepted in the advanced classes; a street rat that rose in ranks to finally become a fukutaicho of the Gotei 13. So really, who was to say that Renji wasn't admirable?

_Abarai-fukutaicho._

The wink of steel almost blinded me as Abarai-fukutaicho lunged from the side. I deflected it easily.

But all the admiration in the world cannot make someone the best warrior. Abarai-fukutaicho needed to realize that. I think he had but his progress had been slow. Every day, he would ask me to spar with him. And every day, I would knock him down and claim victory. He had no hopes of winning at this rate but he refused to give up. He kept coming back and now, it was starting to irk me. Renji was nothing but a wild, stubborn street rat who stained the honor of the Sixth Division.

_Abarai-fukutaicho._

Why? Why did he irk me? His eyes as they watched my every move gleamed with a sense of thrill and excitement. He moved like he was born to do this, to fight and parry and slash. I could feel the energy bouncing off of him. It wasn't just reiatsu, although that was very impressive for a fukutaicho. It was his enthusiasm. He _wanted _to do this. He _wanted _to fight. He _wanted _to serve the Gotei.

_So do you. It is your duty as a Kuchiki._

My duty as a Kuchiki. I wanted to laugh. I was a Kuchiki by birth and by birth alone. I had to do all the things a Kuchiki had done for generations. I had to dress like one, talk like one, eat like one, think like one. I was not Byakuya. I was a _Kuchiki_.

And Abarai Renji was just…_Renji_.

I blinked. My heart leaped into my throat as I jerked away. The blade that had been aiming for my throat sliced by. I touched my neck. I felt an indent, not too deep but it was there.

'Taicho!' Abarai-fukutaicho cried out in alarm, lowering his sword. 'I didn't mean to! It was just-!'

He yelped in surprised as I lashed out. He stared at me in bewilderment as I loomed over him.

'Never lower your guard,' I murmured, adding more pressure to our locked blades. 'No matter what, keep coming at me. If you stop one more time I promise I will not hesitate in cutting you down.'

His eyes widened. Then, he nodded in understanding before throwing me off. I landed gracefully a few feet away, quickly regaining my balance.

That's right, Abarai-fukutaicho. Get better, get faster, get _stronger_. You have the power to do _anything _you want because there's nothing standing in your way for you to be who you are. I want you to keeping fighting; keep fighting and keep coming at me. Because one day, you will be able to defeat me. You can. You will. I know it. And I'll be waiting, Renji.

_Abarai-_

No. _Renji_. Because that's who he is. And he honored the Sixth Division by being so.


End file.
